


i'll meet you at the shore, again and again

by moonplums



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beach House, Beach Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Omega Uchiha Itachi, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Pregnancy, Seaside, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sharks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: Sasuke was sure he would never share the same fate as his poor brother, tearfully chasing after some bipedal shark man, screaming into the ocean every day for him to help raise the pups he had stuck him with.
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu/Uchiha Sasuke, Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi, mention of Zabuza/Haku
Comments: 19
Kudos: 212





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this idea came to me suddenly and i rly just had to write a lil something about it

“HOSHIGAKI KISAME, GET UP HERE AND TAKE CARE OF YOUR FUCKING KIDS!” 

Sasuke watched as his brother threw a large stone off the cliff, nearly hitting the sharkman who had stuck his head out of the water. 

Most of him felt sympathy for his brother. He had one baby strapped to his chest in a sling, and another, his other slightly older child clinging to the back of his shirt, coming up to the height of his knees. He was the head of household ever since their parents had passed, and Sasuke knew it took a toll on him, despite the fact life in their little seaside village was mostly quiet and peaceful. There was the added fact people gave him crap for being an omega, and he had basically raised Sasuke even though he was only a handful of years older than him. 

Another part of him, much smaller, but still there, thought his brother was a bit of a fool. He understood the first time. The shark men who lived in their waters, who liked to come up to land to mate with omegas, only to leave them with their young to raise, was supposed to be only an extremely unlikely but nonetheless there warning. So the first time Kisame and his brother had tangled, he understood that he could have been tricked. 

But then Kisame had come back after Itachi's first child was born, and he had gotten with him once again, already knowing where that would lead him. Still, he loved his brother, so he did his best to help him with the raising when he could. 

Itachi was not the only beauty in their little village to be seduced by the sharkmen. There was a pale, frail looking boy named Haku that lived just a bit down the shoreline who had tangled with a rather famously ruthless one by the name of Zabuza, and had four children from him. Still, whenever Sasuke saw him toting around the screaming, sticky, little tikes, he looked nothing but happy. 

Maybe it was because they were his nephew and niece, but he thought Itachi's children were much nicer than those brats. 

Some had already told Itachi to give up on the shark man and to concentrate on the children that he had made, but Itachi refused to give up. He was adamant on getting Kisame to act like a father and come and see his children every now and again. 

That was putting it pretty lightly. 

Itachi continued aiming sharp rocks that he found by his feet at the shark man's head, and Sasuke wanted to tell him maybe that wasn't the best way to go about getting the father of his children to respond, but knew it would probably just get him nowhere. 

“Shizuma,” Sasuke called to his nephew, holding out a hand. “Lets go make your Mama lunch, alright?” 

Shizuma cast a look between his parents that was nearly exasperated and nodded, hurrying over to take Sasuke's hand.

One thing was for sure, Sasuke did not want to ever share the same fate as his poor brother. 

///

The white haired man had teeth as sharp and edged as a tiger shark, though thankfully they were much more nicely set and straight. 

Sasuke was in his heat. He felt stuffy in the house, annoyed by his brother and his young’s scent. Besides himself, Itachi, and Haku, there were very few young people in their village. Most were either young children, or the eldery. Very few people in their prime remained, many had left in just the last few years because of how unforgiving the storms had been. Amongst them, had been a blond that Sasuke had quietly hoped would come and ask to court him, but alas, he had gone off to a bigger village and married an heiress there. 

Walking along the beach, he had thought he would not be bothered. The sea air and the smell of salt soothed him, and cooled his heated skin. 

When the back of his thigh was grabbed while he stood in knee deep water, he didn't even scream. He froze a second, turned around, and saw a man with slicked back, longish white hair and eyes the color of violets grinning up at him, teeth so sharp that Sasuke thought he might cut himself just looking at them. 

//

The shark's tongue was gentle inside of him. The creature moans into Sasuke's core, licking at his warmth. Sasuke was rocked forward by the waves on his back, hands clinging uselessly at the sand where the sea and land met. 

“Just do it already,” Sasuke snapped, hips rolling back on his tongue. 

The shark man licked over his entrance from one edge to another and he cried, tears running down his cheeks, head almost falling under the low water. 

“Be patient,” The creature told him, hand on his lower back. “Do you know how long I’ve waited for this?”

“Do  _ you _ know how much I can't stand to wait?” Sasuke snapped back, except it sounded much more like a whine. “You can fuck me slow another time, just put it in me  _ now.” _

“My name is Suigetsu, by the way,” The shark-Suigetsu-told him as he slowly worked two fingers into Sasuke's opening. 

“Sasuke.”

“I know. Kisame talks about your brother a lot, sometimes you come up.” Suigetsu added another finger and Sasuke had to remind himself to breathe. 

“Tell him to come see his fucking kids every now and again, so my brother doesnt cry himself to sleep so damn much, bastard.” Sasuke forced out. 

“I’ll try to make time for it.” Suigetsu smirked, gently massaging his inner walls. 

“Great. Now fuck me.” Sasuke snapped, so impatient he thought he might die for it. How embarrassing. He had never been touched like before, despite being in his early twenties, despite being wanting that blond idiot for years, only to be left in the dust. It was much more overwhelming than his own fingers. 

“You have such a naught little mouth. Nothing like your brother, I hear.” Sasuke couldn't see the bastard at the moment, but he knew he was smirking, again. Smug asshole. 

“Stop talking about Itachi!” Sasuke snapped, feeling the edge of arousal wear off every time his brother was mentioned. He would not be able to get off if this kept up.

Suigetsu laughed and grabbed him by the hips. Sasuke could feel him lining himself up and felt a pool of slick run right out of him just at the mental image. 

“If you knock me up and don't come see the child, I’ll make you into shark fin soup. I’m not as forgiving as Itachi.” Sasuke warned over his shoulder. 

“Mmm, kids are cute, I guess.” Suigetsu commented, and then carefully moved in one of his two appendages inside of his warmth. 

///

When Sasuke came home a day later, already knowing there was a child growing inside of him by how his heat had ended abruptly, Itachi was sitting at the breakfast table, wearing a fairly guilty expression.

“Itachi.” 

“He came and held Hamako.” Itachi said innocently, rocking his daughter, who was the picture of him, in his arms. “For the first time, since she was born.”

“The bar is below the seafloor.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place about ten months after the first one, and is more itachi-centered, so i hope u all dont mind that. if i continue adding onto this, i'll probably be jumping back and forth a lot timeline wise

“One day, he’ll feel the call to the water.”

When Kisame had told Itachi that when he was pregnant with Shizuma, he hadn't understood what he meant. He had assumed the shark man was just being a bit over dramatic, and that his son would grow up to be fond of the water. That was not unusual, everyone in his family also loved the ocean, they had lived in their village for generations, and had lived from the sea and by the sea generations even before that, before they had settled. 

When Hamako had freshly turned a year old, her older brother decided to steal the spotlight from her special day and give Itachi the biggest scare of his life. Hamako was a raging little thing who could walk along quite well as long as someone held her hand, and his youngest, Nagisa, was sleeping away in the sling wrapped expertly around his chest. Sasuke was keeping up after them, his own newborn strapped to him. 

Satsuki was a loud, sensitive baby and his younger brother was up to his ears in sleep deprivation. However, he was a patient mother, and hardly ever showed his irritation. 

They were both extremely tired, having given birth days apart from one another just the month before, and now with four children between them to tend to. Itachi didn't want to let his daughter's birthday pass by without a celebration though, even if it was small. A picnic out overlooking the ocean would do them just fine. It was now at a time where spring was melting into summer, and the days were just getting warmer and more pleasant. 

Some may have thought Itachi a fool for bringing his children out on the cliffside in the first place. His children had always been rather obedient, taking after their mother in that way, and even being extremely young, they always listened to Itachi and had never strayed far from him. 

The oceans around their village were rather dangerous. Only the lagoon, where both he and Sasuke had been impregnated on their separate occasions, down the slope from their little cottage was safe to swim in. Their waters were endlessly deep and rich with life, and even predators did not swim far from their shores. Itachi had very, very often seen sharks swimming at the bottom of the cliffs where they ate their lunch, as well as seals, dolphins, and the occasional whale. However, sharks seemed to favor this space. 

“Sasuke, do you want melon now or later?” Itachi asked as he shifted through the basket they had brought along with them. It was quite heavy, they had taken turns carrying it. 

“I don't like sweet things.” Sasuke huffed, glancing down at Satsuki, who was still fast asleep. His brother was even more grumpy than normal. Plenty of it had to do with the fact he hadn't been getting much sleep, and the other had to do with the fact that, despite the man's previous assurance, Suigetsu had still not come to see their pup. Itachi understood how he was feeling. He had carried two children for Kisame within a year, and the shark man still didn't make much time for him. Actually, now that he thought of it, he had given birth to Hamako last June, gotten pregnant with Nagisa in late August, and given birth to the following May. So really, he had managed it under a years time. 

“Fruit is good for you. You’ll have some after your lunch.” Itachi told him, gently carving up the fruit into bite size pieces around Nagisa’s sleeping form. Hamako was right at his elbow, eagerly waiting for one of her favorites. 

Itachi gently passed it to her and then picked up another slice, preparing to cut it into smaller bite size pieces. 

“Shizuma, do you want yours now or later?”

When his son didn't answer after a second, he paused and looked up from his handiwork. Sasuke wasn't paying attention, and leaned forward to pick through the open basket for something he liked. 

“Shizuma?” At the panicked tone in his brother's voice, Sasuke looked up, and his eyes widened. 

“Itachi!” 

Itachi followed his gaze and immediately shot up from his seat on the blanket. Sasuke quickly reached forward and grabbed Hamako so she wouldn't try and follow her mother. Shizuma was much too close to the cliff edge, moving as if he was in a trance towards the place earth and free falling met. 

“Shizuma! Come here this instant!”

Unlike every other time his mother had called for him, Shizuma didn't answer or even look. Itachi was clutching at Nagisa to him tight with one arm, reaching out with the other as he ran forward. Sasuke quickly untied Satsuki from him and laid her down on the blanket, rushing towards his brother. 

Just as his brother's hand was about to reach his son, the toddler fell. If it wasn't for Sasuke grabbing onto his arm, his brother and his niece would have gone down with his nephew. Itachi struggled away from him when they heard a splash. 

“Sasuke! Let go of me! Let me go! He can't-” Itachi was scratching at his arm, and if he was a lesser man, if he had not given birth a few weeks before and knew nothing could ever be more painful and lived through it, he would have let go. 

“Itachi, you can't- _Nagisa_ ,” Sasuke reminded him. 

Before he could even process it, Nagisa was in his arms and his brother was out of his sight. A second later, another splash sounded from far below. 

“Itachi!” 

//

The water was freezing cold. If Itachi had not been tossed into the waters mercilessly at least a hundred times throughout his life, he may have drowned. He tried not to panic. This was not the first time he had swam in waters invested with dangerous ocean life. But this was the first time his young child had. 

While all of his children seemed to have received at least one pair of gills from their father, Nagisa and Hamako took after their mother in looks, and only had them located on their upper arms. Shizuma took after his father quite a lot, and had a slight blue tinge to his skin, as well as an extra pair of gills his sisters didn't have on his face. Itachi could only hope this would keep him alive until he was able to find him, if he was able to at all. 

It took his eyes a moment to adjust, and he didn't dare waste time to swim to the surface. Damn, he wished he had been more insistent on asking Kisame questions about his anatomy, about what it could mean for their children. 

The water was cold and dark, but Itachi could still see. He swam downwards, trying to not panic. Already he was feeling a bit lightheaded. Growing up by the sea, he could hold his breath quite a bit, but he was only a human. 

Suddenly, he saw a small, dark figure to the left below him and he took off, swimming as fast as he could. When he saw a familiar flash of red he went even faster, grabbing his son by the back of his sweater and hauling him up. 

Shizuma’s eyes were wide, but he was very much alert, and didn't seem all that panicked, though very surprised looking. The youngling's face scrunched up when he saw his mother's face, and he could feel his son wiggle close to him. 

His chest was burning. It would be hard to swim while holding onto his son, but he knew he had to do it. It was clear his son still had not figured out what to exactly do in the water, even though he seemed able to breath. He had just been falling towards the bottom like a rock. 

Itachi kicked his way towards the surface. His head was heavy, his vision blurry. He tightened his hold on his eldest, his legs felt heavy, so did his arms, and then his whole body. His chest was on fire, and before he was even aware of it, his mouth opened, and water was rushing in, and his eyes were heavy and closing, and-

He broke the surface. Strong, muscled arms were holding him up above the water. His whole body jerked with his coughs, water gushing out of his mouth, his breath frantic, his throat burned. 

“Shizuma? Shizuma!”

“It's okay, I’ve got you, I’ve got you both.”

Itachi turned in the arms of the person holding him, and just for a second, he thought it was Sasuke. Then he realized several things didn't line up with his brother's appearance. For one, this man was much wider at the shoulders, and his hair was brown and longer than his brothers was. 

The man smiled down at him, and that's when Itachi noticed the signature sharp, ruthless teeth. 

“Relax. There we go, breath, nice and slow. I’m Utakata. You’re Kisame's mate, yes?” Even as he asked, the shark man was casually making his way through the water at an impressive speed. They were somehow already near the beach. He could see Sasuke making his way down the sharp slope, though he was merely a dot from that far away. 

“Kisame’s…..” Itachi trailed off. He felt very confused. Kisame had never referred to him in such a way before, and he didn't know what to say. Shizuma was holding onto the brunet's shoulder, looking as if he was having the time of his life, as if he had just not fallen off a cliff and given his poor mother a heart attack. 

“Well, whatever, he’d be mad if I had just let you drown. I’ll tell him he owes me one.”

Itachi stood in hip deep water, Sasuke was only right down the beach, rushing towards him. Shizuma was up in his arms, kicking his small feet and reaching down towards the water with little grabby hands. 

“Next time, make sure you watch the pup when he's that close to the water, he’ll be running away to it every chance he gets now. See you another time, beautiful. Kisame really is selfish, keeping you all for himself.”

Utakata gave him a smirk and then he was gone, disappearing into the movement of the waves. Itachi watched him go, and only left the water when he finally heard his daughters, his brother, and his niece crying hysterically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> p much everyone from kiri is a shark person in this, except for haku. utakata is one of my faves, and hes not included much in fics really, so i decided to add him in. i know hes not rly in character in this, but tbh no one rly is in this one. its a rly different world, after all, but i do want to keep bits and pieces of their character on 
> 
> anyways gjdjkdgjd sorry for the blabbering, i hope you all found this chapter enjoyable! pls share your thoughts with me if you so wish!

**Author's Note:**

> might write more for this eventually? normally i write in universe so an au this different with these characters was new for me


End file.
